Elvan Viscora
Elvan Viscora is a powerful elven wizard and heir to the Viscora family. He is also the Gravespeaker for the Ashen Covenant, one of the highest positions in Orcus' dark cult. Description Appearance Elvan is a tall, handsome elven man with sharp features and long white hair. His green eyes cut through the features of his face with deadly precision. While serving as prime minister he wears long ceremonial robes and lets his hair hang around his shoulders. While serving as Gravespeaker, he wears blood red robes adorned with iron armor, chains, and skulls, carrying a bladed staff on his back. Personality Elvan is extremely intelligent, but distant and prone to being overcome by his emotions. Despite this, he is respected as a powerful leader by those who serve him and is admired as a good man by family and those close to him. Once possessed by Orcus however, Elvan became a sadistic and brutal man, devoid of any of the traits that made him a respected leader. Biography Background Elvan fought in the Grand War, defending the city of Hasenohr against Darcrest forces encroaching from within the Shattered Rift. The battle was won under his leadership, but not before both of his parents were slain by undead monstrosities created by the Darcrest necromancers. Being thrust into power before he was prepared shook the young elf to his core and his already inward nature drove him to sequester himself away in the family manor. During this time he was exposed to a soul shard containing a piece of the soul of Orcus, who promised him a chance to reunite with his family at the cost of servitude. Elvan initially refused, but after a comment about his father's legacy, he lashed out and siphoned the power from the gem into himself. This allowed Orcus into his mind where he was corrupted into joining the Ashen Covenant, as a vessel for the dormant soul of Orcus, Elvan quickly became a high ranking member of the Ashen Covenant known for his drive and brutality. New Beginnings (1x1) Five Crazy Bastards were taken before Elvan by Leomund Henwick after the guard captain's failed take down of the Order of the Hidden Crown. Elvan sentenced the party to community service in Tor'Aman, sending them to defend a merchant caravan to aid the stretched Land Guard. Branching Paths (2x1) Elvan was seen again after the party returned to Baskwood, and told him of the attempted takeover of the Amani capital. Seeing their strength, Elvan offered them a job tracking down the rogue state alchemist, Klaus Tellamir. Gruselhaus (2x4) A journal depicting Elvan's possession by the Demon Prince of Undeath was found scattered throughout the halls of the Manor Viscora. Upon Five Crazy Bastards' return to Baskwood alongside Sindaria Viscora, they used this journal to out Elvan as a leader within the Ashen Covenant and attempt to imprison him. Elvan nearly escaped after casting a circle of death on his opponents before Eremiah Moonfellow managed to trap him with a bead of silence, preventing him from casting spells and allowing him to be apprehended and imprisoned within the Arcanahold.